Your Smile Make My World Shine
by Katayanagi Namika
Summary: Kenapa, sih, kamu gak pernah bisa senyum? Ayo, senyum, dong! Gak bisa senyum, ya? Payah, nih!
1. Chapter 1

**YOUR SMILE MAKE MY WORLD SHINE**

**Author: Katayanagi Namika**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Your Smile Make My World Shine Chapter 1**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning!: G4J= Gaje banget, Gak nyambung, Garing, Gak ada seru-serunya, Judul kepanjangan, [DLL...] =_="**

**.**

**.**

**Moshi-moshi Minna! Kembali lagi dengan cerita saya XD! Maaf, ya! Aku baru sekarang nge-update ceritanya! Soalnya, aku lagi gak ada ide. So, lama, deh, nulis ceritanya! Kan harus ngumpulin ide-ide dulu biar jadi banyak. Biar seru gitu,,, Hehehe… Yasudah! Ayo kita bacaaa!**

**.**

**.**

**Your Smile Make My World Shine © Katayanagi Namika**

**.**

**.**

Pada zaman dahulu, tapi gak dahulu-dahulu amat, terdapat sebuah kerajaan besar yang makmur. Menurut legenda (aseeeek), tempat ini berada di wilayah Jepang. Tapi, pada jaman dahulu namanya bukan Jepang. Disini banyak negara-negara kecil dan besar 'bertaburan' (Author: sebenernya aku ngarang, sih!). Oke, oke! Tempat yang kumaksud adalah negara Samatai.

Jangan bayangkan kerajaan dengan istana yang besar! Jangan bayangkan ada istana Cinderella disini. Bayangkan saja istana orang Jepang jaman dahulu. Ya, Kerajaan Samatai adalah kerajaan besar, namun sederhana. Kerajaan ini sangat kuat dan penyeleksian pengawalnya sangat ketat.

**-Kazune POV-**

Aku berjalan, dan terus berjalan. Entah apa tujuan perjalananku ini. Setelah tempat kelahiranku dihancurkan, aku sendirian. Aku terus berjalan. Sampai akhirnya, aku diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga. Tapi, karna mereka menyuruh-nyuruhku seperti pembantu, aku kabur dari tempat itu. Inilah alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah tersenyum. Aku tidak bahagia.

Saat ini, aku sampai di sebuah Kerajaan. Entah kerajaan apa ini. Aku melihat ada banyak orang yang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu. Aku ikut-ikutan melihat saja. Rupanya, di Kerajaan ini sedang ada pemilihan pengawal Ratu yang baru.

_Wah, seru juga! Aku harus mencobanya! _Batinku.

Setelah orang yang terakhir kalah, aku berfikir, apakah aku yakin mau mencobanya? Memang, sih, aku ini sangat kuat. Tapi, ini adalah pemilihan pengawal pribadi ratu. Jadi, pasti pemilihannya ketat sekali. Tapi, tak apalah! Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk bisa menemukan teman, keluarga, dan hidup baru.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kedepan. Aku mengeluarkan pedangku. Lawanku sekarang ini, entahlah! Dia memakai topeng.

"Oh, Jadi kau selanjutnya?" tanya orang itu. Suaranya terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Ya!" jawabku.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia langsung menyerangku. Aku segera menangkis serangannya. Gerakannya lincah sekali. Tapi, gerakannya masih bisa terbaca olehku.

_Ahh, dia lumayan juga!_ Pikirku. Setelah beberapa menit, aku hanya menangkis serangannya saja. Sekarang, gantian aku yang menyerangnya. Sepertinya, ia tidak mengira tenagaku sebesar ini. Ia terpental ke jerami yang letaknya tidak jauh. Topengnya terlepas.

"AAAWWW! SAKIT!" teriaknya. Eh? Kok suaranya gak kayak tadi? Suaranya berbeda!

"Andai saja tanganku lebih rendah!" katanya sambil bangkit. Aku semakin kaget. Suaranya benar-benar mirip perempuan. Rambutnya pun panjang. Dia tampak cantik.

_Cewek?_ Batinku.

"Aaah! Tidak ada yang menyadari penyamaranku, ya?" tanyanya. Ia melepas pakaian perangnya. Ia tersenyum manisss sekali. Semua orang tampak kaget. Tak terkecuali para pengawal.

"RATU KARIN?!" kata mereka.

"hehehe… yah, hitung-hitung olahraga. Sudah lama aku tidak menggerakkan tubuhku ini." Kata cewek tadi. Eh?! Tunggu dulu! Tadi semua orang memanggilnya ratu? Padahal orang didepanku ini terlihat masih muda, seumuranku!

"kenapa? Kalian kaget sekali!" tanyanya dengan polosnya.

"RATU KARIN, KAU SUDAH KUPERINGATI, YA!" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia sudah agak tua. Mungkinkah orang ini penasihatnya?

"iya, iya! Aku mengerti! Aku hanya latihan saja!" bantah ratu ini.

"KALAU KAU TERLUKA BAGAIMANA?" bentak orang tua tadi.

Ratu ini hanya tersenyum. Si penasihat mengerutkan keningnya. "Ayo ikut aku!" katanya. Si ratu mengikuti orang tua tadi.

"Hey, kau anak muda! Kau ikut juga, ya!" kata seseorang yang lain. Ia adalah pimpinan dari para prajurit**.** Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku mengikuti si ratu itu.

* * *

Aku sampai di istana kerajaan ini. Aku disuruh menunggu sampai Ratu Karin selesai dinasehati penasihatnya. Sementara menunggu, aku mengobrol dengan dayang si ratu yang tadi kebetulan lewat.

"Ini kerajaan apa, sih?" tanyaku singkat. Karena aku tak begitu suka bicara, aku bicara seperlunya saja.

"Oh, kau dari luar, ya? Ini namanya kerajaan Samatai. Pemimpinnya Ratu Karin yang tadi itu." Jawabnya.

"Dia kok sudah jadi ratu saja? Padahal kan, dia masih muda." Tanyaku.

"yah, karena ratu sebelumnya meninggal, mau tak mau dia sebagai anak tunggal menggantikannya." Jawabnya lagi.

"oh, ya! Kita belum berkenalan. Perkenalkan, namaku Hitoshi Hikari. Terselah padamu mau memanggil aku dengan nama apa." Katanya.

"Aku Kazune." Kataku tak sopan sama sekali.

"Kazune? Kazune siapa? Nama margamu apa?" tanyanya.

"pokoknya Kazune. Margaku tak penting." Kataku dingin.

"oh, ya! Kenapa aku diajak kesini?" tanyaku.

"yah, kau terpilih menjadi pengawal Ratu Karin. Kau hebat. Pimpinan pengawal kami saja tak bisa melawan Ratu Karin. Oh, ya! Dia tak suka dipanggil Ratu Karin. Panggil saja Putri Karin. Atau apalah!" kata Hikari.

"Aku masih gak ngerti tentang Putri Karin. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih terperinci?" pintaku.

"baiklah! Aku akan menceritakan masa lalunya." Kata Hitoshi.

"Kamu tahu masa lalunya?" tanyaku.

"ya, tentu saja! Aku sudah merawat Putri Karin sejak dia masih kecil." Katanya. Dia menarik napas panjang.

_Saat dia masih anak-anak, dia sudah belajar menjadi putri yang baik. Saat anak-anak seusianya bermain, Putri Karin belajar. Ia terus belajar. Ia belajar apapun yang bisa dipelajarinya. Dia memang anak yang sangat cerdas._

_Ia memiliki hidup yang bahagia. Hidupnya terasa sempurna. Walaupun sebenarnya, ayahnya sudah lama meninggal. Kerajaan ini dipimpin ibunya, Ratu Himiko. Sampai akhirnya, pada usianya yang ke 15 tahun, semuanya berubah. _

_Aku jamin ia merasa seperti masuk neraka. Dengan usianya yang masih begitu muda, ia harus menanggung beban berat._

_… Ratu Himiko meninggal_

_ Ia diserang pasukan tidak dikenal. Pasukan itu bergerak cepat sekali. Gerakannya tak bisa dibaca. Jadi, mereka dapat menyusup dengan mudahnya. Dan, langsung membunuh Ratu Himiko._

_Putri Karin sangat sedih. Tapi, ia menyembunyikan kesedihannya itu. Ia adalah pribadi yang kuat. Ia pun langsung diangkat menjadi ratu di kerajaan ini. Ia tak bisa menolak karena ia tidak ingin kerajaan ini hancur. _

_Tapi, saya merasa kasihan kepadanya. Dalam usianya yang masih begitu muda, ia sudah dibebani untuk menjadi ratu di kerajaan yang besar ini. _

_Putri Karin seorang ratu. Pundaknyanya memikul beban seluruh jiwa dari rakyatnya._

_Walaupun nampaknya ia tidak suka berpolitik, tapi tetap saja dia berusaha memimpin negara. Ia berusaha sebaik yang ia bisa._

_Senyumannya itu, dapat membuat seluruh rakyat di Negara ini merasakan bahwa mereka tinggal di tempat yang benar._

"Tempat yang benar…" Kataku agak bergumam.

"ya, betul. Maksudnya, membuat semua orang merasa nyaman tinggal disini. Mereka tidak salah memilih tinggal disini." Kata Hikari.

"ya, aku sudah tau!" kataku.

_Ratu sebelumnya, Ratu Himiko, tidak seperti Putri Karin. Ratu Himiko memimpin negara ini secara tertutup. Biasanya, ia selalu berada dalam ruang pribadinya di belakang istana, menyelesaikan masalahnya sendirian. Oleh sebab itu, kebanyakan orang tidak pernah melihatnya. Inilah sebabnya mengapa ia mudah dibunuh. Ia selalu sendirian._

_Tapi Putri Karin berbeda. Dia memilih keluar dan berinteraksi dengan rakyat, tanpa membedakan status sosial. Kalau ada masalah, selalu dipecahkan bersama. _

"yah, itulah masa lalunya. Selebihnya, aku tidak mau cerita lagi. Silakan kau tanya pada Putri Karin sendiri. Atau, kalau Putri Karin sudah percaya padamu, dia akan cerita sendiri." Jelas Hikari.

"Ya, baiklah!" kataku.

"Oh, ya! Aku mau pergi dulu. Aku harus menyiapkan makan siang untuk Putri Karin." Kata Hikari.

"Ya. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Setelah Hikari pergi, aku menatap langit.

_Tempat yang benar, ya?_

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Yuup! Chapter 1 selesai! ^^ senangnya… Aku memutuskan untuk bikin cerita yang ada unsur petualangannya. Sekali-sekali gitu… Soalnya, biasanya aku cuma bikin cerita yang genre-nya family & friendship. Hehehe!**

**Aku juga sebenernya gak begitu jago bikin cerita petualangan. Jadi, maaf aja kalo ceritanya jadi gaje gini… #crying bombay and garlic (?).**

**.**

**Aku juga lagi mikirin apa yang bakal terjadi nantinya. Jadi, aku ngumpulin ide dulu yaaaa… mungkin chapter 1 gak begitu seru, adanya cuma cerita gak jelas dan gak kece gini! Tapi, aku berusaha bikin ceritanya jadi bagus, kok, di chapter selanjutnya! Okay?**

**.**

**.**

**_Ne_****! ****_Arigatou Gozaimasu_**** dah baca cerita ini, yaa! ****_Ja mata!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOUR SMILE MAKE MY WORLD SHINE**

**Author: Katayanagi Namika**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Your Smile Make My World Shine Chapter 2**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning!: G4J= Gaje banget, Gak nyambung, Garing, Gak ada seru-serunya, Judul kepanjangan, [DLL...] =_="**

**.**

**.**

**Moshi-moshi Minna! Kembali lagi! Aku seneeeeng banget! Chapter 2 udah update! Oh, ya! Aku gak jamin, ya, cerita ini bakal seru! Soalnya, aku gak jago bikin cerita ber-genre adventure, seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya. Yaudah, deh! Ayo kita bacaaa!**

**.**

**.**

**Your Smile Make My World Shine © Katayanagi Namika**

**.**

**.**

**-Karin POV-**

Yaah, karena aku bertanding keluar, aku diceramahi lagi sama penasihatku! Males, deh! Padahal kan, aku cuma main saja! Aku juga sudah pakai baju pelindung. Tapi, kenyataannya, aku tetap dimarahi Nashime, penasihatku.

"iya! Maaf, maaf! Tapi kan, pertandingan itu jarang ada dan lagi, tak apa kan, sedikit menggerakkan badan?" tanyaku.

"MASALAHNYA kamu itu ratu! Jadi tidak perlu ikut-ikutan bertanding, kenapa sih?!" tanya Nashime. Aku sudah bilang, ya! Nashime itu penasihatku.

"iya, iya! Mulai saat ini, nggak lagi, deeeh!" kataku malas.

"tapi… kita beruntung sekali mendapatkan pengawal yang sangat hebat, loh!" lanjutku.

"Hmm…" gumam Nashime.

"Memang benar, aku mengakui kemampuan anak laki-laki itu. Pada umumnya, untuk menentukan pengawal, harus harus melalui upacara kemiliteran. Kalau tidak, nantinya bisa ada masalah." Lanjutnya.

"AAH! Sudahlah! Pokoknya, lain kali jangan bertindak asal-asalan!" katanya lagi, sambil berjalan keluar. Aku juga mengikutinya berjalan keluar. Tampak orang yang tadi melawanku ada di depan ruangan.

"dan kau!" kata Nashime sambil menunjuk ke arah orang itu. Nashime menatapnya tajam. "tolong jaga… Putri Karin…" bisiknya.

"…"

Nashime langsung berlalu. "Lagi-lagi Putri Karin berulah, bikin naik darah saja!"

"hah, lagi-lagi membuatnya marah!" kataku.

"Dia Nashime, penasihatku." Kataku sopan.

"oh,,," jawabnya.

"kau sendiri siapa? Aku belum mengenalmu." Tanyaku lembut, sambil tersenyum.

"aku, Kazune." Katanya.

_Wah, dia tidak sopan sekali, hanya menyebutkan nama pemberiannya!_ Batinku.

"Oh, kalau aku, Hanazono Karin. _Douzo yoroshiku!_" kataku sambil membungkuk. Walaupun aku seorang ratu, aku tetap bertindak sopan.

"Iya! Salam kenal, Ratu Karin!" jawab Kazune.

"Jangan panggil aku Ratu Karin! Panggil Karin saja. Kita kan seumuran!" kataku.

"Putri Karin, makan siangmu sudah siap," kata Hikari yang tiba-tiba datang.

"e-eh? Baiklah. Aku segera makan. Terimakasih!" kataku sopan.

"Nah, Kazune! Aku makan dulu, ya! Kau boleh mengelilingi istana ini, atau apalah! Terserah padamu saja. Kalau kau mau makan, bilang saja pada pelayan istana ini, ya!" kataku panjang lebar.

"ya. Aku akan lihat-lihat dulu. Nanti kalau lapar, aku akan bilang." Kata Kazune santai.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku permisi dulu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku pergi makan ke ruang pribadiku sendiri. Dimana? Yang jelas bukan di ruang pribadi ibu. Aku kan punya ruang pribadi sendiri!

Aku makan sendirian disini. Dulu, waktu ayah dan ibu masih ada, aku sangat jarang sekali ada di ruang pribadi. Kalau makan, pasti di ruang makan. Tapi, karna mereka berdua sudah tak ada, aku makan di ruang pribadi. Selain tempatku untuk makan, ruang ini juga tempat untukku merenung.

_Hmm…_ pikirku sambil makan.

_Kazune itu tidak sopan, tapi hebat dan cool,_ pikirku. Menurutku, 'Cool' –nya Kazune itu,,,, Dia pendiam, tapi pendiamnya lebih kearah keren-keren gimanaaa gitu! Hihihi…

"Hmm…" pikirku sambil melihat-lihat segulung kertas kecil milikku. Isinya adalah jadwal acara kerajaan.

"Nanti sore jam 4 ada utusan perdamaian dari negara sebelah! Wah, senangnya! Padahal, kan, kami selalu bermusuhan. Akhirnya mereka mau juga berdamai dengan negara Samatai! ^^" Kataku girang.

"sekarang baru jam 12:45, yah? Masih ada 3 jam 15 menit lagi untuk bertemu utusan negara sebelah. Sebaiknya aku mengajak Kazune muter-muter negara ini dulu!" ucapku.

**~Skip Time, 13:00~**

"Kazune! Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku yang sudah menemui Kazune.

"Ya! Sudah, kok!" katanya.

"kau mau ikut aku muter-muter negara ini tidak?" ajakku.

"Hmm…" pikir Kazune.

"Boleh saja!"

"Oke! Ayo kita berangkat!" kataku semangat.

"sekarang?" tanya Kazune.

"Tentu saja! Nanti jam 4 sore ada utusan perdamaian dari negara tetangga." Terangku.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya.

"Kemana dulu, nih?" tanyaku.

"terserah." Jawabnya.

"kalau gitu, kita ke desa Nokora dulu, ya! Deket, kok!" kataku.

"nah, itu dia! Disitu, Desa Nokora." Tunjukku.

"disini ada banyak sekali bunga-bunga bermekaran. Desa ini, desa faforitku. Soalnya, desa ini damai, harum, dan jika kau mendengarkan dengan saksama, kau bisa mendengar suara seruling." Kataku. Aku duduk di atas rumput.

"mau coba? Konsentrasi saja." Kataku.

"dari mana asal suara seruling itu?" tanyanya.

"dulu, disini hidup seorang kakek-kakek yang suka memainkan seruling. Setiap hari, ia memainkan seruling itu. Karna sering dimainkan, seruling itu rusak. Si kakek sangat sedih, dan akhirnya meninggal. Katanya, walaupun sudah meninggal, suaranya serulingnya masih terdengar." Kataku. Kazune tampak serius mendengarkan.

"Tapi bohooong! Serius sekali mendengarkannya!" kataku.

Kazune sedikit cemberut. "kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kok bohong? Ayo katakan yang benar! Padahal aku sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu!"

"oke, oke! Biasanya memang ada orang yang suka memainkan seruling disini. Karna jaraknya cukup jauh, suaranya kecil." Kataku jujur.

"kau dari negara mana, sih? Kok aku ga pernah liat kamu ada di kerajaanku, ya?" tanyaku.

"aku? Aku memang dari luar. Aku-" omongannya kupotong.

"Kau mau cerita? Sebaiknya jangan disini. Bisa saja ada orang yang dengar. Ayo, ikut aku saja. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang tidak ada orangnya!" kataku. Aku bangkit. Dan mengajaknya pergi.

**-Kazune POV-**

"Kau mau cerita? Sebaiknya jangan disini. Bisa saja ada orang yang dengar. Ayo, ikut aku saja. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang tidak ada orangnya!" katanya. Dan kami segera pergi.

_Tempat yang tidak ada orangnya? Jangan-jangn kuburan! Ah, tapi kan di kuburan ada mayatnya, ya! Berarti,,, tempat yang tidak ada orangnya itu, jangan-jangan TOILET! Toilet kan gak ada orang! Ah, jangan bodoh! Toilet kan ada dua! Toilet cewek dan toilet cowo! Kira-kira ratu ini mau membawaku kemana, ya?_ Pikirku.

Kami sampai di suatu tempat di wilayah istana. Di belakang istana, tepatnya. Eh? Dibelakang istana? Jangan-jangan…

"ini adalah ruang pribadi ibuku." Kata Ratu Karin.

"besar sekali!" kataku. Kalau mau ke ruangan ini, harus naik tangga. Soalnya tinggiii… banget. Kayak _Lighthouse_, tapi besaaar. Sengaja ditinggikan agar bisa lihat pemandangan Negara Samatai. Begitulah katanya.

"nah, kau cerita saja!" katanya.

"aku dari negara Touma. Karna ayah dan ibu diserang pasukan tak dikenal, mereka meninggal. Ujung-ujungnya, negaraku hancur sendiri. Yang tersisa hanya aku. Aku pergi ke negara lain dan-" lagi-lagi omonganku diputusnya.

"tunggu, tunggu! Tadi kau bilang, karna orang tuamu dibunuh, negaramu hancur?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk saja.

"berarti, orang tuamu itu…" katanya.

"ya, kau-tahu-siapa"

"Raja dan ratu?! Waw! Lanjutkan!"

"aku pergi ke negara lain, dan bertemu dengan seorang yang baik hati. Mereka mengasuku. Tapi, semakin lama, mereka semakin menganggap aku pembantu. Ya, aku kabur saja. Lalu, aku sampai sini." Kataku. Aku melihat Ratu Karin cekikikan.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanyaku.

"baru pertama kali aku mendengar curhatan anak laki-laki… ahahaha! Aku tak mengira anak laki-laki bisa curhat juga! Hikari saja tak pernah curhat denganku. Kau ini lucu!" katanya. E-eh? Emangnya aku curhat? Orang aku cuma cerita biasa saja, kok!

"nggak juga, tuh! Bukannya tadi kamu yang nanya aku dari mana? Ya aku ceritakan saja!" kataku membela diri.

"tapi kan, aku hanya minta kau beritahu kau dari negara mana, selesai! Kau malah cerita kisah hidupmu! Hahahaha!" katanya.

"kalau tidak mau tahu, yasudah!" kataku ngambek.

"aaah~~! Iya, deh! Iya, deh! Oke!" katanya.

"Karin," panggilku.

"eh? Iya?" tanyanya.

"aku ingin tanya sesuatu." Kataku.

"…"

"kenapa kau bisa selalu tersenyum?" tanyaku.

"entah kapan musuh datang, mungkin saja kau bisa terbunuh. Bagaimana kau masih bisa berkeliling dan memberikan senyuman kepada setiap orang?" tanyaku.

Karin tersenyum. "Kazune, Nashime, dan para pengawal yang kuat ada disampingku. Dan mereka sudah kuanggap teman dulu, mungkin aku tak memiliki keyakinan seperti ini. mungkin, aku akan sangat ketakutan, dan menangis…" katanya. Aku kaget!

"HAH? MENANGIS? KAMU MENANGIS?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa? Kok kaget begitu?" tanyanya. (Author: tauk, nih! Woles, dong!)

"Waktu aku masih kecil, sungguh sangat cengeng. Mungkin saja kau tidak percaya. Yah… Banyak yang telah terjadi. Dan sekarang ini, aku sudah memutuskan. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak akan menangis lagi!" katanya sambil senyum-senyum. Dia terbelak ketika melihatku.

"Anak yang cengeng, yah? Wah, sayang sekali! Padahal pengen lihat juga, tuuuh!" kataku. Tanpa aku sadar, aku SEDIKIT tersenyum.

Mata Karin kini benar-benar membulat. "t…ter… tersenyum?" katanya.

"eh?" tanyaku.

"Barusan kau tersenyum! Meskipun tampangnya agak aneh, tapi kau benar-benar tersenyum, lhoo!" katanya lagi, kini sambil melompat kearahku, hingga aku terjatuh.

"Bagus sekali… Selama ini, kau selalu menutup diri. Terus terang aku agak khawatir,,, jangan-jangan kau tidak tau cara tersenyum!" tambahnya.

"e-eh? Tapi kau tidak harus melompat kearahku, khan?" tanyaku.

"oh, maaf, maaf! Hehehe…" katanya. Kamipun bangkit.

"aku sudah lega! Aku duluan ke istana, yah! Sampai jumpa!" katanya. Ia segera pergi.

"Humph!" kataku.

_Aku sendiri pun agak kaget… Bagaimana cara tersenyum? Sudah lama sekali aku melupakan hal itu…_

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Kyaa! Chapter 2 selesaaai^^! Gimana? Bagus gak? Aku pegel, nih, ngetiknya! Ada 1.530 kata! Pegeeeel! Ah, tapi gak apa-apa! Belum seberapa daripada J.K. Rowling yang bikin buku Harry Potter X_X. Semoga kalian suka, yaaah! **

**Aku lagi ada banyak tugas, nih! Ada drama, ada latihan ujian praktek, ada Tugas Piket(?), dll... Jadi, untuk chapter berikutnya, mungkin akan update lama, yaaa! Tapi, gak tau, deh! XD**

**.**

**Wah, aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya! Kira-kira bakal kayak gimana, ya? Oh, ya! Lupa! Kan aku authornya! XXDDD! Ya, ya, ya! Aku nggak tau kelanjutannya gimana. Jadi, cari ide dulu, ya! Idenya kabur terus, siiih! X( ! ayo, kita salahkan ide! (demo)**

**.**

**.**

**_Ne_****! ****_Arigatou Gozaimasu_**** dah baca cerita ini, yaa! ****_Ja mata!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOUR SMILE MAKE MY WORLD SHINE**

**Author: Katayanagi Namika**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Your Smile Make My World Shine Chapter 3**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning!: G4J= Gaje banget, Gak nyambung, Garing, Gak ada seru-serunya, Judul kepanjangan, [DLL...] =_="**

**.**

**.**

**Moshi-moshi Minna! Ketemu(?) lagi! Akhirnya chapter 3 jadi juga^‿^… Wah, leganya! Aku seneng bisa menyelsaikan chapter 3 ini. Cerita ini tentunya tambah gaje dan tambah gak kece. Mungkin di chapter ini, ceritanya melenceng ke ****_genre _****lain. ****_Gomen_****,****_ ne_****? Hehehe… ****_Heiwa na_****! Oh ya! ****_Gomen_**** juga karena aku lama updatenya. Yah, aku kan lagi hibernasi(?)… mohon dimaklumi. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Your Smile Make My World Shine © Katayanagi Namika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Karin POV-**

Aku ke istana duluan. Yah, meninggalkan Kazune sendirian. Aku membiarkannya disana sendiri dulu, karena aku yakin 80% kalau dia mau merenung dulu tentang 'senyuman' yang kami bicarakan. Biarlah dia di ruang pribadi ibu. Dia bisa dipercaya, kok! Dia pasti gak bakal ngelakuin apapun yang aneh-aneh di ruangan ibu. (Author: Yang aneh-aneh? Maksud loo?)

Kenapa? Karena, Kazune itu juga anak raja & ratu juga, sepertiku. (aku ga mau memakai istilah 'pangeran' untuknya karena aku menganggapnya terlalu formal. Lagipula sekarang dia sudah menjadi pengawalku, kan? ^**‿**^)

Saat aku sampai di istana, aku langsung bertemu Hikari.

"eh, Putri Karin! _Konnichiwa_!" kata Hikari.

"_Konnichiwa_, Hikari-chan!" kataku.

"kau tampak lelah, tuan putri!" kata Hikari. Aku tersenyum.

"tak apa-apa, kok! Aku hanya lelah berlari dari ruang pribadi ibu sampai ke sini." Kataku.

"oh, begitu. Sebaiknya tuan putri segera mempersiapkan diri menerima utusan dari negara sebelah! Sebentar lagi mereka datang! Mungkin 1 jam lagi," kata Hikari.

Aku mengangguk. "baiklah, aku akan mandi dan berganti baju. Terima kasih!" kataku.

**-Kazune POV-**

_Aku sendiri pun agak kaget… Bagaimana cara tersenyum? Sudah lama sekali aku melupakan hal itu… _pikirku.

Aku menutup mataku, mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali aku tersenyum. Mungkin, 9 tahun yang lalu, saat aku berusia 9 tahun.

**.**

_"Ibu, mengapa ayah jarang berkumpul bersama kita, ya?" tanyaku kepada ibuku._

_Ibuku yang cantik itu hanya tersenyum. "ayah sedang sibuk, Kazune! Ia sedang pergi keluar. Lagipula, kegiatan ayah bukan hanya memperhatikan kita, tapi memperhatikan rakyat juga." Katanya._

_"iya ibu. Aku mengerti." Kataku sambil membalas senyuman ibu. _Got it_! ***_Itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku tersenyum!

_"Nah, sekarang sudah malam, Kazune. Sebaiknya kau tidur. _Konbawa_!" kata ibuku. Aku segera pergi tidur._

**Maaf. Pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk flashback.** (LHAAA?)

***Jangan pikirkan tulisan diatas ini… Hanya bercanda, kok! Hehehe… #KeepWoles

**.**

Oke, oke. Sampai disini saja yaa! Aku hanya mau mengingat sampai sini saja. Kelanjutannya itu,,, terlalu menyedihkan untuk diingat. Mungkin kapan-kapan saja aku menceritakannya. -_-

Oh, ya! Ngapain aku berlama-lama disini? Ini ruangan pribadi ibunya Putri Karin, kan? Wah, wah, wah… Aku baru nyadar, Putri Karin ninggalin aku sendirian disini!

Tanpa a-i-u-e-o dan ba-bi-bu-be-bo serta ca-ci-cu-ce-co diikuti… #PLAAAKKK-BHOOOOMMM [Kazune ditampar dan dibom Author] Author: KELAMAAN! BURUAAN! Kazune: WOLEESS DDOOONNNGGG

Oke, oke. Aku langsung keluar dari ruang pribadi ibunya Putri Karin. Setelah aku keluar,,,

_Aku terdiam…_

_Ini asing…_

_Semuanya asing…_

_Aku tak bisa mengingat…_

_Mengingat…_

"AKU TAK BISA MENGINGAT JALAN PULANG KE ISTANAA! AARRRGGGHH! JALAN KE ISTANA ITU,,, LEWAT MANAAA?! AKU GAK TAUUU!" kataku.

"Tanpa Putri Karin, aku pasti tersesat! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Harusnya ketika putri Karin keluar, aku juga ikut! Bukannya bengoong! Aku pasti nyasar, deeh!" sesalku sambil mencoba mengikuti jalan setapak.

***_Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah ke istanaa... Aku tanpa karin, butiran debuu...***_

"Semoga tidak ada pertigaan atau perempatan…" Doa ku.

Aku terus berjalan. Dan akhirnya…

"TUH, KAN! ADA PERTIGAAAAAN! GIMANA NIH?" teriakku.

"Hey!" teriak seseorang. Suaranya mirip suara Putri Karin.

"Hey, Kazune! Lewat jalan ini!" teriak Putri Karin. Ia mendekat kearahku.

"kamu tersesat, ya?" tanyanya.

"Hah,,, kamu ini bagaimana? Aku kan belum ada 24 jam disini. Jadi aku belum hafal semua jalan!" Ucapku.

"Lagipula tadi kita ke ruangan Pribadi ibumu dari desa Nokora, kan? Bukan dari Istana? Jadi aku nggak tahu jalan dari ruangan ibumu ke Istana!" ucapku lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya! Aku tahu! Tapi, kalau tidak salah Hikari pernah bilang padamu kalau ruangan ibu ada di belakang istana, kan? Kok kamu bingung?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, memang aku tahu! Tapi kan, istana ini terlalu besar!" kataku.

"Lagipula kau tahu darimana kalau Hikari pernah bilang padaku kalau ruangan ibumu di belakang istana?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya, bodoh! Waktu itu, kan, kau mengobrol dengan Hikari didekat tempat aku dinasihati Nashime! Jadi kedengeran!" jawabnya.

"hah? 'Waktu itu'? kau yakin dengan kata 'waktu itu'? Seharusnya, kau menggunakan kata 'TADI' bukan 'WAKTU ITU'." Protesku.

"_Ikenai_!Oh, ya! Aku lupa… Hehehe… _Heiwa na_!" katanya.

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat ke istana! Sebentar lagi utusan perdamaian datang!" katanya lagi. Kami segera bergegas ke Istana. Ternyata, jarak dari ruangan Ratu Himiko ke istana cukup dekat.

"Tadi aku mendengar orang berteriak. Jadi, aku langsung kesini. Apalagi suara yang berteriak itu mengucapkan kata-kata 'Putri Karin' dan juga 'istana'." Katanya sambil berjalan.

"Oh, begitu. Eh? Katanya sebentar lagi utusan perdamaian mau datang. Kok kamu belum ganti baju? Masih mau memakai baju ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya ampuun! Aku lupa! Yasudah! Ayo cepat jalannya!" kata Putri Karin. Kami mempercepat langkah.

"Nah, sampai! Aku ganti baju dulu, ya!" katanya.

[Beberapa menit kamudian…]

JREEENGGG!

"Tadaaa! Bagaimana? Terlalu berlebihan tidak?" tanya Putri Karin yang baru saja selesai berganti baju.

_Cantik,_ pikirku.

"WOY!" katanya lagi.

"e-eh? Ya, ya, ya! Bagus!" kataku.

"Huuff… Kau ini bagaimana? Aku menanyakanmu baju ini BERLEBIHAN atau tidak, bukan BAGUS atau tidak!" katanya.

"oh… Tidak, kok! Kalau Hikari yang memakainya, itu baru namanya berlebihan. Kau kan ratu, jadi wajar saja." Kataku jujur.

"Oh, bagus, lah! Aku kira ini berlebihan." Katanya.

"Baju itu… Kau dapat dari mana? Bagus sekali!" tanyaku KEPO.

"aku mendapatkannya dari Yi Miyon. Dia pandai membuat baju. Desainnya kreatif." Katanya. Oh, yang bikin Yi Miyon. Kapan-kapan aku pesan baju ke Yi Miyon ah!

"Putri Kariiin!" panggil Hikari.

"ah? Ya?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya utusan perdamaian akan datang terlambat. Mereka akan datang pukul lima." Kata Hikari.

"Oh, baiklah! Terima kasih infonya!" kata Putri Karin.

"Sama-sama. Saya permisi dulu." Kata Hikari sambil berlalu.

Setelah Hikari pergi, Putri Karin tampak seperti teringat sesuatu.

"ASTAGANAGA! AKU LUPA! Kau… kau belum tahu kamarmu dimana, kan? Ya ampuuun! Kenapa aku sebodoh ini?" katanya.

Aku bingung. Tapi, meskipun bingung, aku _stay cool and keep woles_.

"Ayo ikut aku! Kau bisa memilih kamar mana yang kau mau!" katanya.

"Kau mau kamar dimana? Di dekat kamarku, di dekat aula istana, di asrama(?) para pengawal, atau dimana?" tanyanya.

"entahlah," jawabku.

"oh, aku mengerti. Kau pasti ingin melihat-lihat dulu, kan?" tanyanya. Lalu, kami muter-muter istana ini. Melihat-lihat kamar kosong yang ada.

"Putri Karin, sepertinya aku lebih suka kamar di dekat kamar para pengawal dan dekat kamarmu." Kataku memulai.

"Oh, oke! Yasudah, mulai hari ini, kau tidur di kamar itu, ya! Ini kuncinya!" kata Putri Karin.

"Kau mau ngapain? Mau ke kamar barumu atau apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu. Aku sedikit lelah. Kalau rapat mau dimulai, bilang ke aku, ya!" pesanku.

"Siiip! Nanti aku kabari. Selamat istirahat!" katanya.

"Terima kasih banyak!" kataku.

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya.

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Yeah! Chap 3 ****_Finish! Yippie! Hip-hip Horray! Banzai_****! Hehehe! ****_Gomennasai _****aku updatenya lama! Bukannya udah nggak aku terusin, tapi karna aku lagi sibuk (ngeleesss). Iya, deh! Aku ngaku! Aku emang lagi males. #Peace up, peace up shagy. [lhooo?]**

**Aduuuh! ****_Gomen, ne_****! di chap lalu aku sedikit 'lebay'. Waktu itu emang aku pegel banget, soalnya aku nulis dari awal sampai akhir non-stop. Nggak dicicil. Jadinya aku pegel! Maaf, ya… Mohon dimaafkan! Mohon dimaklumi juga! ,**

**.**

**Ending yang bagus gimana, ya? Ada yang punya usul? Tenang, tenang! Belum mau ending kok! Masih lama! Cuma nanyain doang, ada ang punya usul nggak. Sebenernya aku sendiri juga gak ngerti sama sekali ini cerita tentang apa. Sungguh super duper loker kuper laper koper weker caper nuker poker rocker joker[?] GAK JELAS! **

**.**

**.**

**_Ne_****! ****_Arigatou Gozaimasu_**** dah baca cerita ini, yaa! ****_Ja mata!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOUR SMILE MAKE MY WORLD SHINE**

**Author: Katayanagi Namika**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Your Smile Make My World Shine Chapter 4**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Warning!: G4J= Gaje banget, Gak kece, Garing, Gak ada seru-serunya, Judul kepanjangan, [DLL...] =_="**

**.**

**.**

_**Annyeong Minna**_**~! Akhirnya, setelah gak bisa diganggu gugat gara-gara UTS dan latihan ujian praktek, aku sempet juga nulis FF ini. Hehehe… Kali ini ngelanjutin cerita YSMMWS yang gaje, gak kece, dll. Mungkin aku nulis cerita ini lama, **_**ne**_**? Ohohoho… Seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku lagi sibuk (alesan). Oke, **_**let's read**_**!**

_**.**_

**.**

**Your Smile Make My World Shine © Katayanagi Namika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Still Kazune POV-**

Setelah Putri Karin keluar dari 'kamar' baruku, aku beristirahat. Awalnya, aku hanya tiduran di kasur. Tapi, lama-lama, aku jadi ngantuk, dan…

Tidur…

"Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…"

**-Karin POV-**

_Krek_, pintu kamar Kazune kututup dengan hati-hati. Aku segera pergi.

Biasanya, jam segini aku menenun kain. Iseng-iseng gitu,,, Hehehe… Tapi, karena sebentar lagi ada tamu, aku gak bisa menenun. Terus ngapain, dong? Ngapain, ya?

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"Putri Karin, utusan perdamaian datang! Ayo cepat!" kata Hikari.

"Baiklah! Oh, ya! Tolong beritahu Kazune kalau mereka sudah datang, ya! Aku akan langsung ke aula istana." Kataku sopan.

"Baiklah! Saya permisi dulu," kata Hikari.

Aku bergegas ke Aula.

**-Kazune POV-**

"Permisi," kata seseorang. Aku membuka mataku.

"ah, Hikari! Apakah rapatnya sudah mulai?" tanyaku.

"ya, kurasa begitu. Aku disuruh Putri Karin memberitahumu."

"_Arigatou_! _Nee_, bisakah kau tunjukkan tempatnya?" tanyaku. Hikari mengangguk.

"Mari!" katanya.

.

"Ini dia. Aula istana." Katanya.

"Ya, kupikir begitu." Kataku.

"saya permisi dulu," kata Hikari.

Aku memegang gagang pintu aula ini. Tetapi, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Kau Kazune itu, kan?" kata seseorang.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Perkenalkan! Aku komandan Yamaji. Pimpinan para pengawal di Kerajaan Samatai. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Tadi Putri Karin berpesan untuk melarang siapapun masuk. Karena ini adalah urusan yang sangat penting. Saya saja tidak diperkenankan masuk," katanya.

"Sepenting apa?" tanyaku.

"sangat penting. Mungkin kalau Putri Karin ada disini, ia juga tak akan memperbolehkanmu masuk." Katanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu disini." Kataku menyerah. Aku menjaga di depan pintu aula.

Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja mendengarkan apa yang putri Karin bicarakan. Kenapa? Karena, di dekat pintu aula ada sebuah 'lubang tikus'. Tapi, aku nggak mau melakukannya. Dosa, tahu! Nguping-nguping aja! KEPO!

Ya, aku memang kepo. Lihat saja! Nanti kalau rapatnya sudah selesai, aku langsung tanya ke putri Karin apa yang baru saja ia bicarakan dengan tamu-tamu itu.

_**-20 menit telah berlalu…-**_

_Hmm… Lama sekali!_ Batinku.

_Krekk…_ pintu aula terbuka.

"Eh, Kazune! Maaf, ya! Kau jadi nggak bisa masuk. Habisnya tiba-tiba mereka bilang mau memberitahu sesuatu yang penting. Kau,,, dari tadi disini?" tanya Putri Karin.

"Ehh, Yang Mulia (aseeek) Ratu Karin! Kami mohon pamit pulang. Terimakasih atas waktunya." Kata utusan perdamaian itu. Putri Karin mengangguk.

"Memangnya kamu diberitahu apa?" tanyaku yang mulai Kepo.

"S_esuatu yang sangat penting. Kalau kau mau tahu, ikuti aku!_" bisik Putri Karin. Aku mengikutinya pergi ke,,, ke ruang Ratu Himiko lagi! -_-

"Disini aman." Katanya.

"…"

"Selain ingin berdamai dengan kerajaan Samatai, mereka membawa pesan penting."

"Pesan? Pesan apa?" tanyaku.

"Yah, adaa aja!" katanya.

Aku cemberut. "Serius"

"Hahaha! Bercanda! Mereka memberitahuku petunjuk untuk dapat pergi ke suatu tempat, tempat impianku!" katanya mulai serius.

"Semua orang pasti punya impian, kan? Begitu juga denganku. Aku juga punya impian. Kazune juga punya impian, kan?" tanyanya.

"Yah, mungkin ada." Kataku. "Kau sendiri, impianmu apa?"

"Aku ingiiinn sekali, semua kerajaan menjadi satu, dan bekerja sama." Katanya. "Sekarang kan, terdapat banyak sekali Kerajaan-kerajaan kacil dan besar. Kalau semua kerajaan itu bersatu,,," putusnya.

"Ah, lupakan! Aku tak akan mungkin mampu. Itu bukan impianku, hanya angan-angan ku saja! Jangan dipikirkan, ya! Lupakan saja!" katanya.

"Impianku itu, aku ingin pergi ke sebuah tempat. Dulu ibu juga ingin kesana. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa kesana. Ia,,, seperti yang kau tahu,,, sudah… um…" putusnya.

"ya, aku mengerti! Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku ingin mewakilkan ibu pergi ke tempat itu, selain sebenarnya aku pribadi juga ingin kesana," katanya.

"tempat apa itu?" tanyaku.

"namanya kota Takama." Katanya. "katanya, sih, tempat paling dama di dunia. Gak banyak orang yang tahu dimana kota ini berada. Sudah banyak orang mencoba pergi kesana, tapi mereka tidak pernah kembali pulang."

"apa istimewanya tempat itu?" tanyaku lagi.

"di situ, ada keturunan terakhir suku… suku… suku apaa gitu namanya."katanya. "kalau di buku-buku, dikatakan bahwa suku ini, nenek moyangnya adalah seekor serigala jantan biru dan seekor rusa betina putih. Kau…" kata-katanya kuputus.

"T-TUNGGU DULU! Bagaimanapun juga, tidak mungkin kan, pasangan serigala dan rusa memiliki anak manusia?" tanyaku.

"Haaah! Beginilah jadinya kalau gak pernah baca buku. Maksudnya itu, orang yang dilahirkan dari pria yang jantan SEPERTI serigala dan wanita yang 'luwes' SEPERTI kijang. Ngerti?" jawabnya.

"Ohh… Gitu!" jawabku.

"Suku ini sejak dulu terkenal suku '_aneh tapi nyata_'. Mereka bisa meramal masa depan, melihat masa lalu, mengetahui kepribadian seseorang, ya pokoknya, gitu-gitu, deh!" katanya.

"lalu, apa yang kau mau?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuannya." Katanya.

"Bantuan?"

"ya. Um… Kau tak boleh tahu. Ini rahasiaku." Katanya.

_Hmm… Sepertinya Putri Karin tak pernah membocorkan rahasianya kepada siapapun! _pikirku.

"Kamu nggak pernah ngasih-tauin rahasia kamu ke orang lain, ya?" tanyaku.

"Bisa dibilang begitu"

"kenapa?"

"Didunia ini gak ada yang bisa dipercaya, kecuali diri sendiri." Katanya.

"Masa'?" tanyaku.

"ya! Pasti bocor-bocor deh!"

"Oh, begitu." Jawabku.

Suasana kembali hening. Sekarang tidak ada yang bicara. Sebenarnya aku ingn memulai pembicaraan. Tapi, mau ngomongin apa?

"Huff! Jadi Ratu tak semudah dan seenak yang kubayangkan! Capek!" katanya.

"Aku mengerti." Balasku.

_Jadi pengawal aja susah, apalagi jadi ratu?_ Pikirku.

"Waktu aku kecil, aku selalu diajari disiplin. Kalau makan, misalnya. Duduknya harus tegak, punggung tidak boleh senderan di kursi, tangan tidak boleh menyentuh meja, kalau berjalan harus begini, begitu. Kalau bicara harus melakukan ini, itu, senyum. Kalau aku tanya ke ibu ini untuk apa, ibu pasti bilang kalau itu adalah cara jadi Ratu yang baik." Jelasnya.

"Ibu bilang jadi ratu itu enaak sekali. Tapi, kenyataannya, tidak juga. Memang enak, sih! Tapi, gak terlalu nyaman. Kalau disuruh milih, aku lebih senang menjadi putri seperti dulu. Masa kecilku indaah sekali." Katanya lagi. Kali ini sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah," jawabku.

"Biasanya jam segini kamu ngapain?" tanyaku.

"Biasanya? Tiap hari gak tentu. Kemarin, jam segini aku lagi buka atlas. (loh? Emang jaman dulu udah ada atlas?)" katanya.

"Seharusnya, sebagai ratu, kamu harus punya jadwal! Biar teratur!" kataku yang mengikuti gaya Nashime.

"Terserah~!" katanya.

"Eh, kita balik ke Istana, yuk! Aku mau kembali ke kamarku!" pintaku.

"Oh… Oke! Ayo! Aku juga mau… mau… auk ah! Liat aja nanti!" katanya.

**T.B.C**

* * *

_**Banzaai**_**! Chapter 4 selesai! Wah, senangnya! -_- #Satu Chapter selesai aja bangga! Ya, seperti biasa, update telat. Aku lagi gak mood nulis. Ini juga nulisnya asal-asalan dan semauku. Kalau gak mau, yaudah! Gak usah nulis! "**_**Nanti aja, kapan-kapan nulisnya kalau ada ide."**_

**Aku sekarang lagi fokus buat UN. Jadi mungkin cerita yang kutulis, eeh! Maksudnya, kuketik ini, jadi jelek. Soalnya aku gak sempet mikirin ini cerita mau dibikin jadi gimana. Pokoknya yang ada dikepala, tulis! Hehehe… Semoga gak ada yang salah ketik, ya! Soalnya sudah kuedit berkali-kali. Kalau masih ada yang salah juga, berarti emang akunya yang gak teliti. -_-**

**.**

**Aku udah mulai menemukan '_cerita ini akan jadi bagaimana_'. Mungkin nanti ada adegan tak terduga. Dan cerita ini, endingnya sudah kupikirkan. Aku juga sudah tahu, lho, ini cerita tentang apa! Oh, ya! Mungkin _genre_ cerita ini akan berubah di _the last chapter_. Akan berubah jadi Romance, mungkin?**

**.**

**.**

_**Ne**_**! **_**Arigatou Gozaimasu**_** dah baca cerita ini dari chapter 1, yaa! **_**Jaa mata!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**YOUR SMILE MAKE MY WORLD SHINE**

**Author: Katayanagi Namika**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Your Smile Make My World Shine Chapter 5**

**Genre: Adventure, Romance (XXD) *Genre-nya berubaaah!***

**Rated: T**

**Warning!: G4J= Gaje banget, Gak kece, Garing, Gak ada seru-serunya, Judul kepanjangan, [DLL...] =_="**

**.**

**.**

_**Annyeong Haseo Minna-san**_**! **_**Ogenki desuka**_**? Oke! Katayanagi Namika kembali! Wah, ternyata susah juga, ya, nulis cerita pas lagi sibuk! Tapi, aku mencoba nulis juga… Hehehe… Aduuh! Aku jadi bingung mau nulis apa lagi buat pembukaannya! Mendingan langsung baca ceritanya aja deh! (wani piroo?)**

**.**

**.**

**Your Smile Make My World Shine © Katayanagi Namika**

**.**

**.**

**-Karin POV-**

"Oh… Oke! Ayo! Aku juga mau… mau… auk ah! Liat aja nanti!" kataku. Kamipun pulang ke istana.

"Kazune, nanti malam ada pesta teh. Kau mau ikut?" tawarku. Kazune tampak berfikir.

"Hmm… Gimana, ya?" pikirnya. "Oke, deh! Aku ikut!"

"Bagus sekali! Aku senang,^^" Sorakku. "Nanti malam, ya, jam 7!" pesanku.

"Iya, iya!" katanya. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Kau mau ke kamar?" tanyaku.

"YA! Aku kan sudah bilang." Katanya.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa, JAM 7 MALAM!" ingatku.

"Hmm… -_-" jawabnya malas. "_ne_"

[~**Skip Time, 06:54 p.m.**~]

"Aiissh! Kazune mana, sih?" bisikku. Aku menunggu di pintu.

"Hey, aku disini!" kata Kazune yang baru datang.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Lama sekali!"

"Tapi belum terlambat, kan?" katanya membela diri.

Aku cemberut. "Terserah, lah! Ayo masuk!"

"Kau tau cara minumnya?" tanyaku. Kazune menggeleng.

"Pertama, kau pegang gagangnya seperti ini, lalu, kau angkat jari kelingkingmu seperti ini. Kalau kau mau ini, _Blah, blah, blah_" terangku.

"oh" jawabnya.

_OH? Hanya 'oh'? -_- Ya ampuun!_ Pikirku dalam hati. Tapi, tak apalah! Memang Kazune orangnya seperti ini. Selanjutnya, kami hanya cekikikan gak jelas saja.

**-Normal POV-**

"Sepertinya Putri Karin sudah dekat sekali dengan Kazune, ya!" bisik salah satu pengawal.

"ya, kurasa begitu." Kata pengawal yang lain.

"Aku turut senang. Selama ini kan Putri Karin sendirian dan kesepian." Kata pengawal pertama. Pengawal kedua tersenyum.

Sementara itu, disudut yang gelap.. ada seeseorang yang memperthatikan Karin & Kazune.

_Huuh! Padahal kan, aku sudah mengincarmu duluan!_

**-Karin POV-**

"Hmm… Kazune," panggilku.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Apa menurutmu rambutku sudah kepanjangan?" tanyaku.

"Hmm..." Pikirnya. "Memangnya kenapa? _Huh_?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok! Cuma tanya aja." Kataku.

"Jadi gimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin akan lebih bagus kalau dipotong sedikit." jawabnya sambil memerhatikan rambutku.

"Rambutmu baguus sekali, eoh!" puji Kazune. Aku tersenyum.

"Aah! Kau juga punya mata yang sangat bagus!" balasku.

"A-ah?! Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah memerhatikan." Katanya.

"He-he! Aku nggak bohong, kok!" kataku meyakinkan.

"Terserah apa katamu!" katanya lagi.

"_Ne, ne_!" jawabku.

"Eh, eh! Pesta ini selesainya jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi!" balasku.

"Eh, ya! Aku beritahu, ya!" kataku.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Besok, saudara jauhku mau datang." Kataku memulai.

"Oh ya?" tanyanya.

"Ya! Sungguh! Namanya Himeka. Tapi panggil saja 'Hime'." Kataku.

"E-eh?! Bukannya yang _Hime_ itu kamu?" tanyanya.

"*sigh* Dia itu NAMANYA Hime." Jelasku.

"Oh… aku mengerti. Lalu, tugasku apa? Menjaganya?" tanya Kazune.

"Tidak, tidak. Tugasmu itu MENJAGAKU! ;) "kataku.

"Kau hanya kuberitahu saja, supaya kau sudah tau kalau ada 'penghuni' baru di istana ini. Oh ya! Hime akan diurus Hikari-chan." Jelasku sambil menyeruput sisa tehku.

"Hmm… Kelihatannya tehku sudah habis!" celetukku.

"Ya, punyaku juga." Katanya. "Aku ke kamar, ya!" lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya," jawabku. Kazune berdiri dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkanku. Punggung-nya semakin menjauh dariku. Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Ah~" aku mencoba kemampuan bahasa Inggrisku.

"_Oh god! You is really cool, Kazune-kun!_" bisikku.

**[-~Esoknya~-]**

Aku sedang mengobrol kecil dengan Kazune di -tiba saja ada suara yang memanggilku.

"Karin _nee-sama_!" panggil orang itu. Aku dan Kazune menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Ah! Himeka-chan!" jawabku. Himeka cemberut.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Karin _nee-sama_, kan? Panggil aku HIME!" katanya.

"_Ikenai_! Lupa! _Gomennasai_, Hime-chan! Dan aku juga sudah pernah bilang padamu, ya! Panggil aku Karin_-nee_ atau Karin saja!" protesku.

"Tapi aku tidak mau, Karin _nee-sama_! Kalau kau BELUM jadi ratu, aku tidak masalah! Masalahnya, kau sekarang SUDAH jadi ratu, Karin _nee-sama_! Tidak sopan hanya memanggil Karin-_nee_!" jawabnya. Ya, Hime memang dari dulu sopan, memakai bahasa yang baku, dan imut!:3

"Terserah, lah! Oh ya! Ini aku perkenalkan, ya! Ini namanya Kazune, pengawal pribadi baruku." Kataku. Hime tersenyum.

"Oh, Perkenalkan!" kata Hime.

"Ya, aku juga, Hime-_chan_" kata Kazune. Hime menatapku. Ia mendekat kearahku. Aku menunduk sedikit agar tinggi kami sama.

"apa?" tanyaku. Ia mendekat ke telingaku.

"_Selamat, ya, Karin _nee-sama_! Karin _nee-sama _dapat pacar baru! Hihihi!_" bisiknya. Mukaku menjadi merah. Marah? Bukan, bukan! Bukan marah, tapi malu!

"Awas kau ya!" ancamku. "kau bilang ini padanya, kau akan menyesal!"

"Hehehe~" katanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Oy, oy! Kau yang disana! Kau dengar apa yang bocah ini katakan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya mengucapkankan sesuatu." Kata Kazune.

"Oh, baguslah! *sigh*" kataku.

_Legaa~ Kazune gak denger! _Pikirku.

"Himeka-_chan_, eh! Maksudku Hime-c_han_! Ka-" omonganku diputus.

"*sigh* terserah Karin _nee-sama_ deh, mau manggil aku apa!" katanya.

"Hehehe… Himeka-_chan_ sudah tau kamarmu kan? Yang seperti dulu." kataku.

"Ya, _nee-sama_! Disamping kamarmu!" kata Hime.

"Ah~ Kazune! Bolehkah kau kutinggal? Aku sangat rindu dengan putri kecil ini!" kataku memohon.

Hime agak melotot. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi kaget. "Eh? 'Putri Kecil' kau bilang? Apakah aku masih kecil, _huh_?" tanyanya.

"Terserahlah!" kata Kazune.

"Nah, Himeka-_chan_! Ayo kita ke kamarku lagi!" ajakku.

"Main seperti dulu lagi?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"ASYIIK! Ayo _nee-sama_!" katanya bersemangat.

"Huu! Kekanak-kanakan!" pergi ke kamarku. Kazune tidak termasuk, lho!Setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkannya, aku menoleh ke Kazune.

"Ah! Ya! _Gomen, ne_, Kazune! :)" kataku.

"Iya, tak apa-apa kok!" katanya. Aku dan Hime melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamarku.

.

"Hime-_chan_ kenapa kesini? Mau liburan, ya?" tanyaku kepada 'anak' berusia 18 tahun ini.

"Ah, Karin _nee-sama_! Kau ini ada-ada saja! Tadi memanggilku Himeka-_chan_, sekarang Hime_-chan!_" katanya.

"Aku,,, aku,,, aku sebenarnya…" putusnya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku tinggal disini dengan _nee-sama_?" tanya Himeka dengan berharap. Aku kaget.

"E-eh? Tinggal disini maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"_Nee-sama_, aku serius! ," kata Himeka.

"Yaa, sebenarnya aku boleh-boleh saja, tapi kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aaah!Pokoknya aku ingin tinggal disini dengan _nee-sama_!" katanya. Wow, sungguh misterius! o.O

"Oh ya! Tentang yang aku katakan tadi, itu memang benar! _Nee-sama_ sungguh beruntung!_Nee-sama_ dapat pacar ganteng! XD" kata Hime.

"-_- maksudmu?" tanyaku pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Aiish! Karin-nee ini bagaimana? Pura-pura tidak tau ya?" godanya lagi. Wajahku memerah. Aku yang menyadarinya, langsung menutup wajahku dengan bantal. Hime tertawa.

"_A_ _nae wangjanim~! Eonje i momeul guhareo wa jusil tengayo~_?(Ah, pangeranku~! Kapan kau akan datang untuk menyelamatkanku~?)" Goda Hime lagi. Wajahku menjadi lebih merah.

"Sudah, sudah, HENTIKAAAN!" Teriakku.

"_Hayan kkumcheoreomnal pume ana ollyeo naraga jusigetjyo~_? (Kau akan terbang sambil merangkulku dalam pelukanmu seperti di mimpi putih itu, kan~?)" godanya lagi.

"HIMEKA-!"

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Yoosh~! Chapter 5 selesai! Aku baru aja mulai ujian praktek. Mungkin, chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan update SANGATELAT karena aku sudah memutuskan, aku gak akan buka laptop lagi sampai selesai UN. Aku yakin temen-temen, dan kakak-kakak yang sudah kelas 6, 9, dan 12 juga sudah berhenti menulis dulu untuk sementara waktu. **

**Tadi aku coba masukin beberapa lirik _I Got A Boy_–nya SNSD. Hehehe… Iseng-iseng gitu! #PeaceUp! Kalian (Kalian siapa?)! Kalian yang baca cerita aneh ini! Udah tau kan, umur Kazune & Karin disini berapa? Aku udah pernah kasih tahu lho… Umur mereka sama, 19 tahun. Umur Hime(ka) 18 tahun.**

**.**

**Ya, mungkin penutupannya gini aja? Aku bingung nih, mau nulis apa lagi! Oh ya! Satu lagi! Aku sudah memutuskan (aseeek daah! 'memutuskan')! Genre cerita ini berubah mulai chapter ini! Jadi,,, jadi genre apa yaa? Kasih tau gak yaa? Liat aja sendiri! :p XXXDDD**

**.**

**.**

_**Ne**_**! **_**Arigatou Gozaimasu**_** dah baca cerita ini dari chapter 1, yaa! **_**Jaa mata!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**YOUR SMILE MAKE MY WORLD SHINE**

**Author: Katayanagi Namika**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Your Smile Make My World Shine Chapter 5**

**Genre: Adventure, Romance **

**Rated: T**

**Warning!: G4J= Gaje banget, Gak kece, Garing, Gak ada seru-serunya, Judul kepanjangan, [DLL...] =_="**

**.**

**.**

**_Annyeong Haseo Minna-san_****! Wah, sudah sampai chapter 6 ya? Cepat sekali! Gak kerasa, ya (atau cuma perasaanku saja?)! Oke, Aku minta maaf karena chapter ini lamaaaa banget update-nya.. Biasa, males, :D hehehe...**

**.**

**Your Smile Make My World Shine © Katayanagi Namika**

**.**

**.**

"_Hayan kkumcheoreomnal pume ana ollyeo naraga jusigetjyo~_? (Kau akan terbang sambil merangkulku dalam pelukanmu seperti di mimpi putih itu, kan~?)" godanya lagi.

"HIMEKA-!" Bentakku.

"Oke, oke! Aku berhenti! Hahaha!" kata Himeka.

"Hu-uh! Himeka ternyata sangaaatt menyebalkan!" gerutuku.

"Ayolah, _nee-sama_!Ah, ya! Bagaimana cara _nee-sama_ mendapatkan pacar barumu itu?" tanyanya.

"Himeka_-chan_! Dia itu bukan pacarku! BUKAN!" kataku.

"Oh ya! Aku lupa! Bukan pacar tapi…" Himeka berhenti sejenak.

"Apa? Suami?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan. Oops! Aku langsung menutup mulutku.

_Keceplosan,_ batinku. Wajah Himeka tampak berseri.

"YA! YA! YA! BETUUL! 100 UNTUK _NEE-SAMA_! [plok-plok-plok-plok-plok]" soraknya. Sambil tepuk tangan pula X_X

"Tidak, tidak! Bukan begitu! HIMEKAA! Bukan tau!" kataku.

"Aaah~ aku punya _nii-sama_ baruuu!" katanya bersemangat.

"Ayolah, _nee-sama_! Mengaku saja! Dia datang dari mana? Kok tidak pernah dikenalkan padaku?" tanyanya.

"Himeka-" kataku sambil mengeluarkan_death-glare._

"E-eh! Iya, iya, iya! _Gomeen_! Aku nggak godain _nee-sama_ lagi deeh!" kata Himeka yang ketakutan.

"Bagus, bagus!" kataku senang.

"Terakhir kau kesini, kau tidak cerewet! Sekarang, kau SANGAT cerewet!" kataku.

"Masbulohhhh?" tanyanya.

_Wah, songong nih!_ Batinku.

"Kau ini! Dari dulu selaluu saja menyebalkan!" kataku. Himeka hanya cekikikan.

"_Nee-sama_," panggilnya.

"Ya?" tanyaku.

"_Nee-sama _benar-benar tidak menyukainya?" tanyanya.

"Menyukai apa?" tanyaku.

"Menyukai dia, orang yang tadi itu lhooo! Siapa itu namanya,,, um… siapa ya? Aku lupa!" katanya.

"Dasar pikun! Maksudmu Kazune?" tanyaku.

"Nah! Ya ya ya! Itu dia!" katanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku kepo.

"dia sangat keren, lhoo!" katanya. (Promosi?)

"Dia seperti pangeran saja, ya!" lanjutnya.

"Dia memang pangeran, bodoh!" kataku.

"AAHH?! BENARKAH? _Nee-sama_ tidak memberitakuhu!" protesnya.

"Lah, kamu nggak nanya!" belaku.

"Aduuuh! Aku jadi merasa bersalah! Maaf yaa! Maaf! Maaf! _Moushi wake gozaimasen_!" katanya tiba-tiba. Ia tampak sungguh-sungguh minta maaf.

"Eeeh!? Apa-apaan ini? Maaf kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Tadi… tadi… tadi pasti _nee-sama_ lagi kencan dengan orang itu kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah bersalah (Wah, sepertinya dia serius!).

"Aku sudah mengganggu _nee-sama_, kan?" tanyanya. A-a-a-a-apaaa? KENCAN? Aaarrrggghhh! Aku kan,, aku kan,, bukan!

Saking malunya, aku menggigit lidahku. "AAWWW!" teriakku kesakitan karna lidahku kugigit dengan keras. "aw!"

"_Nee-sama_! _Nee-sama _mau memaafkan aku kan? Iya kan, _nee-sama_? Maaf, ya!" katanya dengan serius.

"Apa-apaan kamu Hime-_chan_! Aku tidak kencan! Tidak kencan! TIDAK PERNAH!" kataku.

"Oh, jadi bukan kencan, ya?" tanyanya dengan polos. "lalu?"

"Itu hanya jalan-jalan saja!" kataku sambil menenggelamkan wajahku di bantal. Kenapa? Aku takut kalau ternyata wajahku memerah lagi!

"Jalan-jalan atau kencan?" sindirnya.

"Kau sudah janji gak akan godain aku lagi, kan?!" kataku.

"-_- _up to you_!" katanya.

"_Nee-sama_, aku lapar nih!" katanya lagi.

"Gara-gara godain aku, kau jadi lapar, kan? Kualat!" kataku.

"Aku serius!" katanya.

"Ne! Ne!" kataku. "Yasudah, ke dapur istana saja!" kataku malas.

"Aaahh! _Nee-sama_ jahat sekali! Masa' aku makan di dapur?!" tanyanya.

"Maksudnya, kamu bilang ke kokinya, mau makan apa. Nanti dimasakin. Masalah makannya dimana, terserah kamu! Di atas genteng juga gak masalah,,," kataku malas.

"Hah? Bener nih boleh dimana aja?" tanya Hime.

"Iya"

"Bener?"

"Yo-i bung!"

"Kalau gitu, aku makan disini ya?" pintanya.

"Hush! Gak sopan!" kataku.

"Hehehe… Bercanda! Hmm… Yasudah, gimana kalau dengan '_Prince Charming_' itu?" tanyanya, entah bercanda atau bukan.

"WHAT THE? 'Prince Charming' kau bilang?!" tanyaku. "Yasudah, terserah!" kataku dingin + malas.

"_Nee-sama_ marah, ya, kalau aku makan sama dia?" tanyanya. "Cemburu, yaa?" godanya.

"Nggak, kok! Kan aku bilang terserah. Aku boleh-boleh saja!" kataku super malas. Entah kenapa, aku merasa semangatku menghilang. Aku membayangkan sesuatu. Aku membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan Kazune.

"_NO WAAAAAY_!" Teriakku setengah sadar setengah nggak sadar.

"Apanya yang _no way_?" tanya Hime-chan. "Jadi?"

"Um… Hime-chan,,, sepertinya, jika kau mengajaknya makan, dia akan menolaknya." Kataku asal usul.

"Ouhh… sepertinya Ratu Kerajaan Samatai ini mulai mengarang kata-kata untuk menolak permintaan ku…" Kata Himeka.

"H-hey!" kataku.

"Hahahaa! Kau harus melihat wajahmu saat ini, _Nee-sama_!" kata Hime.

"AAARRGGHHH! _GO TO HELL, YOU STUPID_ HIMEEKAAAA!" Kataku ngambek.

"Iya, iyaaa!" kata Himeka. Ia mulai bangkit. "Aku makan di ruang makan saja. Mau tau kenapa?"

"Baiklah! Akan kuceritakan sebuah rahasia! Aku punya seorang _nee-sama_ dan aku kasihan dengan _nee-sama_ ku itu. Kalau aku makan dengan _you-know-who_, aku tak yakin 3 detik kemudian, ia masih punya hati karena hatinya telah hancur!" kata Himeka dengan nada serius sambil berbisik.

"HIMEEEKAAA!" bentakku.

"Iya! Aku pergi~" kata Himeka. Aaah~ lega rasanya Himeka telah pergi… Aku jadi bisa bernapas untuk beberapa saat. XXXXDDDD

Hmm... setelah beberapa saat Himeka pergi, aku membayangkan Kazune.

_Hmm, kalau dipikir-pikir,, Kazune keren juga.._ batinku.

Aaaahh~ memikirkan Kazune membuat perutku lapar! Aku jadi ingin makan juga..

* * *

**T.B.C**

**Chapter 6! Updated! Yaakk,, aku mengucapkan maaf karena lamaaa sekali update cerita ini [Bahkan sampai berbulan-bulan T_T]...Ada banyak alasannya, tapi yang utama adalah 1. Malas dan 2. Lagi gak ada ide... Wakakakk..**

**Gomennasai chapter 6 pendeknya luarr biasa ;) Yah, ini lebih baik daripada nggak di-update sama sekali.. [Aalaahh, ngeless] Yah, tau lah, Authornya pemalas dan tukang ngeless (Apa? Tukang ngeLAS? o.O)**

**.**

**Yasudah, ya! Aku bingung, nih, mau nulis apa lagi.. Begini aja, ne? Hehehe... ****_Byee~ Arigatou Gozaimasu _****sudah baca cerita aneh nan gak bisa ditebak ini****_, ne~ Bye-byeee~_**** :* Chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan lama update-nya karena aku memilih untuk melanjutkan ceritaku yang ****_I Give You All My Love_**** dulu... :D**

**.**

**.**

**Revieewwww?**


End file.
